Cycle
by FoxHole Coffee
Summary: If there was anyone who was cruel, it was the gods in the creation of this game they were forced to play each lifetime for their amusement.


**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor any of its characters. **

**One shot set in the Wind Waker timeline. Please R + R**

* * *

Oceans, oceans, oceans as far as the eye could see. She always dreamt of the open sea when her mind was plagued with nerves and dark thoughts. It was relaxing to her, having spent her whole life on the sea. The simple crushing sound of the tides kissing the sandy floor put her at ease. In her dreams, she was always floating suspended over the water not touching but still feeling it's coolness against her skin. The sound of waves crushing alongside her made her relax and close her eyes. Still closing her eyes, she breathed in the sweet smell of seaweed and sea salt with a hint of something foreign to her nose. She frowned slightly trying to place what exactly it was but no answers formed and suddenly everything disappeared.

Zelda awoke with a startled gasp escaping her lips as she sat upright in bed. Her eyes roamed the room to try and decipher where exactly she was, but her startled mind was not relaxed enough to think straight. She breathed in a shaky breath trying to calm her throbbing heart in her chest that was pumping so hard and fast she thought it would surely rip itself out of her being. Upon catching a steady breathing pattern again; the princess took another look around at the room she had awakened in. She was in a large bed that was surrounded by thin silk curtains she guessed as she eyed them. The smell that had interrupted her dream seemed to be coming from a small pot shaped jar on the bedside drawer that held essence. He must have placed that there. A shiver ran through her body, as she thought of the large intimidating Gerudo man and how he had found her in the master sword's resting place and forcefully brought her here.

Almost as if he heard her thoughts dwelling on him, he appeared behind the curtain. Zelda froze as she spotted his large frame from behind the curtain his shadow inching closer and then his hand reaching in and parting them to meet face to face with her.

" Good morning Princess." He said with a smirk adorning his features. A rather mocking look on his face, but Zelda supposed that was how his face always looked. It was the only expression besides a frown she had seen from him.

Zelda said nothing trying her best to avoid speaking to him. She was about to bark at him to call her 'Tetra' considering that was her name before she had been informed of her real identity, but a part of her told herself it was pointless in saying anything so she remained silent.

" Good morning." She mumbled a bit more hostile than she would have liked. It was probably best to try and stay on his good side considering how easily he could break her into pieces with his own hands. Her eyes looked him over stopping to examine his hands, oddly amazed how soft they looked despite the reputation he had of being a tyrant and a warlord. Though the thought immediately slipped far away as mental images of him snapping things with those giant hands played in her mind making her nervous.

He seemed to pick up on her nervousness as a new smirk found itself on his face.

" Do I scare you little one?" He asked casually moving to the edge of the bed and taking a seat.

" No." Zelda said watching him almost in a trance. She was rather fascinated by how gracefully he moved in the kimono he sported despite his large stature. She would have never expected a man of his brutish appearance to be full of such graceful movement. He moved almost like a wave, in a rhythm filled with elegance.

" Is that so?" Ganondorf questioned her. His golden eyes watching her like a predator would watch its prey.

" Yes, because time and time again, you will fail."

Ganondorf felt something burn inside him at her words, a sort of cold yet burning thrill in his stomach. For her to give such a remark led him to believe she was vaguely recalling her previous life, though he would have liked her to recall something else besides his miserable failure of achieving his goal.

" And your so called 'hero', will he always succeed?" He inquired raising a large hand to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Zelda felt her body tense as his touch made impact with her skin. Fear churning in her gut as she thought he had reached out to strike her. Her body relaxed a bit as she realized it was a gentle touch.

" You may have the gift of Wisdom my dear, but one day you will be wrong and that day will be the dawn of Power triumphing over Courage and Wisdom."

He watched her face twist into an all too familiar scowl, which caused him to give her a toothy grin. There was the Zelda he remembered. Though she had been brought into this world with a new face and body, there were certain things about her that never truly died. Her beauty and how she captivated him for one and then her ticks and mannerisms never seemed to disappear from each reincarnation. The only thing that the gods seemed to strip her of each time they cruelly brought her back to him was her memories of him and any intimate moments they had ever shared. She cared and loved him each time but destiny or fate as they both referred to it, had a way of making sure it went forgotten in her rebirth. She was given a clean slate while he was allowed to come back as the same man with memories of her she would never recall. Cruelty on the part of the gods he thought bitterly. And the fact he never quite lived long enough to know what her true feelings were may have also dented the chance of a deeper relationship than the pawns of the goddesses in heaven. They were nothing to them but game pieces in the same game of chess they loved to watch from the heavens.

" And that day, will mark Hyrule as mine for generations to come." He suddenly added as his thoughts trailed back to the princess lying down in front of him.

" The gods will never allow someone as cruel as you to rule the sacred land." Zelda protested though deep down she wasn't quite sure where these words were coming from. Her life had always been on the sea why she was speaking of this Hyrule with fondness she didn't quite understand but Ganondorf seemed to though he didn't voice it verbally.

" You find me cruel? Heh, you know nothing of pure cruelty my dear nothing." Ganondorf stated his teeth gritting against each other in anger.

Zelda's eyes widen in a bit of alarm at his reaction. Apparently she had hit a rather sensitive subject. Though she admitted he hadn't been cruel to her yet, the stories she had heard quickly swept away any sympathy for this being before her.

" I do, you are cruelty in its human vessel."

" You speak as if you are unaware of the cruelty your gods have bestowed upon us." He said now looming over her. His kimono sleeves draping around her as his form straddled her to the spot.

Zelda looked up at him trying to not show fear of him though she knew her body language would betray her. Her hand baring the triforce rose and gently pushed on his chest trying to indicate to him she would prefer to continue their conversation after he allowed her her personal space back.

He smirked and raised his own hand with his mark as well, cupping her small childish hand in his monstrous paw placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

" You and I are bounded by these." He explained placing his thumb upon her marking.

Zelda moved her gaze from his lips to his thumb caressing her hand with the goddess's marking.

" Every lifetime, they resurrect the same three souls baring their markings and each lifetime those three must live out the legend of their ancestors. Never different, no the goddesses enjoy watching their pawns suffer. Wisdom will always be hidden from Power, but Power will never rest until it finds Wisdom."

Zelda shuddered at his strange words watching him as his face seemed to twist itself into a darker mood from what she had seen previously.

" Once Power has Wisdom in it's grasp, Courage will always seek the two out and the three will be together at last. When all three are together, the power they share is reunited at last and the triforce comes to them in its true form. But like always, it doesn't last long and once the three are together again two leave with their lives well one is banished into the realm of death until the next life and the cycle continues."

"Do you understand how cruel it is, to have to spend half a lifetime waiting for you to descend into the mortal world once again?" Ganondorf asked a rumble vibrating in his throat as he spoke almost sounding like a growl from an animal.

" Not only must I wait for my princess to be returned to me, but I must seek her out in whatever land the goddess decides is fit for you to reside in. I am never aware of where you are, but it is my quest each lifetime to find you." He whispered his lips moving dangerously close to her own eventually planting a soft kiss on her mouth.

" And every time I do find you, he follows closely behind."

Zelda resisted the urge to slap him after he had violated her virgin lips. It surprised her how much disdain had been uttered from his mouth when he spoke of the hero. Though she supposed if your fate relied on how strong the hero was, you would feel great hatred towards the being that could kill you and destroy all the things you had worked for. Link must have been Ganondorf's worst nightmare though she knew he would never admit to being afraid of a child.

" It is your own doing that he must slaughter you." Zelda whispered a sudden pang of pity hitting her heart.

" Is it so cruel to wish to see one's homeland again Zelda? Is it wrong to wish to bring back to the surface what the people of this land once lost? I myself included lost much when the land was drowned in this swiping swirl of water I simply wish to restore Hyrule to it's former glory with a new king who will forever let it reign as it once did."

" We both know the world you speak of will never come true. It will crumble before you and swallow you down with it."

" Do not have so little faith in me princess perhaps I will surprise you." He snorted cupping her face with his hands before planting another kiss on her mouth.

" The hero approaches, and it is time for you to rest once more my dear." He said gently caressing her cheek before moving his hand to her forehead and casting a spell on her to send her back into her peaceful sleep with dreams of the ocean and a drowning kingdom.


End file.
